The Future Rulers
by The Triple Dark Sisters
Summary: Everyone has an evil side. Even the countries. In this one shot we get to see the many plans the evil side of hetalians have in their minds. They are the Wold's Future Rulers. They shall show them who is the Boss.


The Future World Rulers

The room was dim. The room was empty.

The heavy green curtains were shut on purpose, refusing to let the sun rays come in. The floor was made of black marble. Onyx, a certain country guessed. He looked around the room. It had beige walls. That confused him a bit. If they refused to let the sun in, then why would they paint the room with such a..._sunny_ color?

Seeing a jade armchair, he made his way towards it.

The door opened to reveal the owner of the house, England.

"Konbanwa Igirisu," Japan greeted while brushing off imaginary dust from his purplecloak. He sat down.

"Nihon," England nodded in greeting.

The blond took off his hat and put it on the wooden coffe table. He sat on the other armchair. He honestly did not like the sofas. The comfort of sitting in whatever position he wanted to, without disturbing his guests, made him feel free. England absolutely had no idea why he bought that hideous green sofa, though.

"How is your country?" his friend asked out of the blue.

"Fine...Just France bothering me as usual and yours?"

"Well mine is good...but some other countries are really annoying me. I wish they could just give up and bow down to the great Japan," he yawned.

"I hope I am not in that list. Anyway, I wish Russia would just step down. Tea?"England chuckled.

"Agreed. His influence on other countries have been increasing a lot recently. Black tea,two spoons of sugar, please. I think The Third World War would start soon."

England stood up to make tea for the two of them. He got used to the dim light in the room. It made him comfortable.

"I think so too. But the relationship between America and Russia have been stressed lately. How about we manipulate the git to play on our side?" there was the same evil glint in his eyes as in Japan's eyes.

"That sounds nice...it would be easy since my relationship with America is quite good..." Kiku said while smirking

"So can I plan that you are going to deal with America? Here you go," he said while handing his friend the drink.

"Yep just leave him to me...I should visit him then and have some little fun," Japan drawled. He took a sip. The tea was hot.

"Please do leave some fun for me" Arthur answered with his signature smirk.

"I am afraid I can not. Since I love that kind of entertainment and can't stop myself."

"That is a shame, really. It has been a while since I had some real fun. The last time, if I recall correctly, it was when I used to torture Spain back when I was a pirate," he sighed in nostalgia. "Good old days."

"I don't really remember my past. But I do remember when I first came attacking China. My other self hates me a lot for that." he snickered. Damn his _other_ side thrice. He couldn't care less about China let alone his _feelings_.

"I dont really understand why our other selves get angry when we have fun. It is as if we are not allowed to be happy like them. My other self is humiliated with me being apirate," he pouted and glared.

"Something to do with "World Peace" or so they call it."

Kiku took out a small black kunai and threw it at the nearest wall.

"_World Peace_ my arse. There shall be no bloody peace as long as _we_ are here."

England stood up from his couch. He couldn't tolerate being angry while being seated. World Peace is just a joke on them. It is just another way to imprison them from coming out. Oh well, they shall see.

"There will be one day when _everyone would be our slaves _and I will be their master,"Japan was smiling evilly.

England had a confused face. "Don't forget about me, Japan."

To avoid any awkward or violent moments with his friend, he quickly changed the topic. Even if they were evil, they respected each other. They were all that was left to them except force, violence and war. "Anyway, I am sick from these bosses of ours. They can't even get over a single argument about some religion. Bollocks and they call themselves _our_ bosses!"

"We shall see _who_ is the _boss_."

"And I hope that day would come as soon as possible," they both had the same expression on their faces. They both had matching evil grins.

"Well then I shall go to America-san. Goodbye Igirisu-san."

He put down the tea cup and put his hat on, preparing to leave with his katana ready inhand.

"It was pleasant talking to you."

England nodded as a way of goodbye.

The room was still dim. The heavy curtains still saved the darkness from being attacked by light. These rooms...these rooms that were in the basement of each countries house was what saved them. These rooms saved them from the lie that the world was living lies that their innocent selves believed in. The lies such as _World Peace_. There shall always be war. No matter what.

Oddly enough, the room felt full. Full with something that England hadn't felt for a longtime. Some kind of emotion that rushed into him when a little America came running to him, instead of his other self. It certainly wasn't relief or anything of that...

Contentment. Yes, that was what he felt. Contentment with the fact that he had good allies. Contentment that the world will soon be theirs.

Soon, it will not be them hiding from the light. But their other selves, who believe in good will and all that flying shite, shall be hiding from the darkness.

"We shall show them how it feels to hide from the darkness, right Dracula?"

England had a crazy smirk on his face.

He got up to get ready for the war.

_We owe no shit from this story except the random plot. It was just a roleplay to help myother Dark Sister practice 2p Japan. And i came to help her._

_Anyways, i do not know the relationships of the two displayed stories because i might get flames about that from some certain people._

_Don't forget to review_

_The First Dark Sister,_

_~A_


End file.
